Three Wands
by MarcoDelMarco
Summary: Harry and Draco have been "enjoying each other's company" for some time now, as have Harry and Ron. But what happnes when one of Potter's lovers walks in on the other? Wands will fly and it will be magical. Because three wands are better than two.


**Three Wands**

(Author's note: This is the continuation of my other two HP Slash stories "Love Frog" and "Magic Tickler." There are references to the events in those in this, so if you don't get something that might be why.)

Draco had, once again, had a stressful day, and so he did what he always did when that happened: he fucked Harry Potter. By now he kept a box of the enchanted chocolate love frogs in his pack all the time, just in case he had the urge and opportunity to use one. And, as usual, Potter had fallen for it again.

As the slightly loopy (a love potion will do that to you) Potter was sucking on his bare neck in the empty class room, Draco couldn't help but marvel at how very, very easy it was to trick him like that. Harry moved from his neck to his chest, unbuttoning Draco's shirt and gently biting his nipples.

"Not so hard! Yeah, that's it, just like that Potter." This was the chosen one? This was the only person standing in the dark lord's way? Draco let out a small laugh, and then a moan as Harry began slowly kissing down his chest toward more intimate areas.

"Damn you're good at that." Draco gripped his lover's hair tightly, "You must be practicing on someone." Harry looked up at him with his brilliant green eyes and gave a sly grin. "Now who-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Draco was instantly sent reeling against the far wall of the room. Dazed, he looked to see who had so violently interrupted his blowjob and saw a large ginger wizard pulling a naked Harry Potter to his feet. Draco quickly looked around for his wand, but the spell had sent it and his pack clear to the other side of the room. And with his pants around his ankles Draco knew he would not be able to get to it quick enough to stop Weasley from hexing him into next Tuesday.

"Harry! Harry, what's wrong with you?" Ron shook his friend who was still confused by the sudden attack. That coupled with the already loopy side effects of the love potion made Harry quite confused indeed.

"R…Ron?"Harry slurred, "What the-what's wrong with YOU? You look pale, *hick*, well, paler."

"I followed you after you went back to potions to get your book. I saw you eat a chocolate frog off the ground, gross by the way, and then you got all…funny." Harry was smiling and running his fingers through Ron's hair, "Yeah like this. And then," Ron turned and gave an angry look at the barely dressed Malfoy, "Then I see this git leading you into an empty classroom."

The whole time Ron was speaking he had his wand pointed at Draco's bare chest, ready at any provocation to send him flying against the wall again. He and Draco had their eyes locked on each other's, both burning with furry. One for having his dirty little secret found out by a blood traitor, and the other for finding his best mate with someone else's cock in his mouth.

The two of them stared at each other with venom, neither daring to make a move. They stayed locked in this state for a few moments until it was interrupted by something Ron did not see coming. While considering whether or not to try and turn Malfoy into a ferret for the second time in his life, Ron suddenly felt something rubbing his pants. He looked over and saw that Harry had dropped to his knees and was licking Ron's package through his trousers.

His ears turned bright red.

"Oy! Harry, s-stop that! I'm trying to save you-" but despite his protest, Harry began to unzip Ron's pants and reveal that he did not mind the groping as much as he lead on.

Draco saw this, saw that Weasley was in fact enjoying Harry generous 'tongue lashing.' He also saw a means of escape. And not only would he get away with it, his secret would be safe.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's been 'enjoying' Potter's company." Malfoy said as he stood up.

Ron swiftly pointed his wand at the blond, "Don't you move! Or I-I'll…"His arm drooped slightly as Harry had finally pulled out the redhead's member and was eagerly sucking on it.

"You'll, you'll? What, spizz on me?" Draco laughed. He knew he had this.

"What did, stop that Harry, what did you do to him? Why is he all…" Ron gestured to his friend who was trying to get his lips back on Ron's dick.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know Weasley? Maybe I'll tell you," Malfoy took a few steps closer, leaving his pants behind him as he did, "and maybe I won't." He got closer.

Malfoy was now about a foot away from his opponent. He could see his wand laying just a little bit away. He might be able to lunge for it, maybe be able to duel Weasley if his plan didn't work. The idea of doing so naked, although novel, did not strike him as particularly safe though.

"You slimy little-"

"Ron." The two boys broke their hate gaze and turned to Harry. He had been silent, or rather his mouth was too occupied, up till then. "It's ok. Here," he crawled over to Draco's bag. He took out a frog, snapped it in half, and put it into Ron's hand. "Eat this. Having half of one won't affect you too much." Ron looked at the candy in confusion. Draco looked at it in horror. He knew? How could he know?

"How the bloody Hell did you-"

"Come on Draco," Harry stood up, the false loopyness no longer in his voice, "you really think you could slip me two or three of these a week and I wouldn't get use to them?" Harry grinned at the look on Malfoy's face. "I'm all but immune now." And with that he popped the other half of the frog into his own mouth. After he swallowed it he let out a satisfied "ah!" before continuing.

"Now," Harry said putting one arm around Ron and the other around Malfoy, pulling them closer to him, "It seems to me that there is really only one thing to do." And with that his arms moved lower on the two boys' bodies until Harry was tightly gripping their asses. "I mean, we all have our dicks out after all."

Ron and Draco both looked down and saw that indeed it was true. Draco and Harry were nude except for their school ties from before they were interrupted, and Harry had whipped out Ron's sausage while he was thinking about cursing the Slytherin. All three of them were out, and all three were rock hard.

Seeing that they did not shrink away from the idea, Harry pushed the two of them even closer to him until all three members were touching. He felt a shiver from Ron, and heard a low moan from Malfoy as he took all three "wands" in his hand and began to rub them.

Any hesitation from the other two parties evaporated. Harry knew this because each of them had a tight grip on one of his own butt cheeks, and with each stroke of his hand they squeezed even tighter. It was awesome. Harry slowly went up and down on the three dongs, and in doing so couldn't help but notice how well endowed this partners were. He had been fucked by Malfoy and was quite familiar with his snake, but he had topped Ron. He had yet to have his mate inside of him, which was quite a shame looking at the size of Ron, and he was determined to change that.

"H…Harry," Ron put his hand on Harry's wrist, "Not too fast."

Harry nodded in agreement, and let go of the three cocks. He then quickly flipped his arm so that he was now holding Ron's wrist and put his mate's hand on Draco's dick. The look of shock on both of their faces was classic, and the fact that neither backed away delicious.

"Hold this for me." He joked as he went over to the pile of his clothing. He dug around for a sec before finding his wand, and picked up Malfoy's from the floor as well before rejoining the two of them who had continued to slowly stroke each other. He handed the blond his wand and nodded down at their members. And, in unison, the three of them preformed the lubrication spell, sending streams of slick jell out of the tips of their wands.

"Right so," Ron blushed, "Who, err, who goes where?"

"Wow Weasley, I see why Potter jumped your bones. You're so charming."

"Shove it git!"

"Ok." Draco smiled, and Ron blushed again.

Harry watched his two fuck buddies with glee. It was so funny seeing the two of them like this! They hated each other, they really, really did, and yet here they were about to have a hot as hell fuck session. Well, he decided to step in between them to keep things peaceful.

Literally.

Harry positioned himself between them, Ron at his back and Malfoy in front, and pulled them close so that they made a chosen one sandwich with pure-blood bread. With this act, Ron and Malfoy stopped bickering and began to focus on the young man they had both been intimate with.

Malfoy stuck his tongue in Harry's mouth and began rubbing their dicks together, and Ron bent down and started sucking on his neck while rubbing his erection up and down Harry's ass. It was almost too much for Harry to take. The two of them moved up and down against him in perfect sink. When Ron's cock would slide down, Malfoy's would go up, and Harry wanted to see if they could maintain this momentum. So he gently stopped Draco's mack fest and turned to Ron.

"Put it in." He told his friend while he bent over one of the desk.

Ron shakingly obeyed and slowly began to penetrate his friend. Malfoy, not wanting to be left out, took his position in front of Harry to pick up where they had left off before their third joined the party. And to Harry's pleasure, they did keep up the momentum.

The two of them double-stuffed him in absolute harmony. When one thrust the other pulled, a perfect rhythm of lust. As the two of them went to town on Potter they locked eyes and for the first time since meeting, they smiled at each other. Then, at the same time, leaned in over Harry and kissed.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin tongues intertwined as they fucked the famous Harry Potter. And as the two of them melted into one the world seemed to vanish except for the three of them. They kept this passion going strong until they all started to breath heavy and get a certain feeling down below.

Malfoy seemed to want to stop before he unloaded into Harry's mouth, but when he tried to pull away he was pulled right back in. This was ecstasy for Harry, a dream come true, and he didn't want it to end. But with a grunt from Ron, Harry felt himself being filled with his best mate's seed, and only a few seconds after Malfoy erupted in his mouth, filling it with salty goodness as well. With that he too shot his load all over the top of the desk he was laying on.

The three of them broke their embrace and shakingly stood up. Harry, now dripping love juice from both ends, pulled the other two together again, and all three of them shared a wet and sloppy kiss. After the kiss all three school boys had the taste of cum and chocolate on their lips. It was delicious, and without any words they all knew that they would have to taste it again soon.

They got dressed and separated after leaving the classroom, two heading to a tower and one going further into the dungeons. All three feeling overwhelmingly content, and eagerly awaiting their next meeting. Harry in particular had a huge smile on his face as he ascended the steps to the Gryffindor common room. When it had just been he and Ron or Malfoy it had been fun.

"But," he thought warmly to himself, "three wands are better than two."


End file.
